


Old Mutants, New Mutants

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Mutant X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Old Mutants, New Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Old Mutants, New Mutants by KarenK

_Old Mutants, New Mutants_

By KarenK 

A _Highlander/Mutant X_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Adam strode out of the alley followed by his team of Brennan Mulwray, Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar Fox and Emma Delauro. They were otherwise known as Mutant X. Some years ago under the guise of free immunizations, the GSA, otherwise known as the Genetic Security Agency, had experimented on unsuspecting people. Their children became known as the children of Genamax. Each child was born with unique abilities that settled them into one of four categories. The first were Brennan and Jesse as Elementals - those that controlled the elements. Jesse could shift his body from solid rock-like to as insubstantial as the wind. Brennan was able to form lightning and fire from his hands. 

Shalimar was in the second category under the title Feral. She had eyes that glowed and was as agile as a cat. Emma came under the third category as a Psionic, she was able to Project her thoughts onto others. She was also able to read them and be able to tell if they were friend or foe and if they were telling the truth or lying. 

The fourth category was Freak. It carried anything that wasn't able to be placed under the first three categories. Adam and the team had just seen to the placement of another of the New Mutants as they were called. Mutant X saw that anyone of the children experimented on that showed mutant talents were trained and given a new identity show where the GSA couldn't find them. Hopefully, the GSA wouldn't find them and send a team to capture them. If a mutant fell into the hands of the GSA they were put in cryosleep until the GSA scientists could dissect or experiment on them, or they ended up working for the GSA. 

Adam had been involved in the initial experiments, not realizing the problem hadn't been told the truth about the injections. He'd left the GSA after sabotaging the records. He'd made a copy of his own before setting a executing a virus inside the computer. The GSA was able to recover some of the records and the rest were from unusual events that occurred, suggesting that a new mutant had come into their powers. 

Adam had set up Mutant X to aid the new mutants before the GSA could get a hold of them. Shalimar had been with him the longest, followed by Jesse. Brennan and Emma had joined at the same time. Brennan's life up until Mutant X had been as a thief. He stole whatever was profitable for him; cars were one of his favorites. Emma had been running from the GSA when she had run across Brennan and tried to mentally force him to help her. 

Now all four of them worked under Adam to help find others of their kind and hide them from GSA until a way could be found to stop the GSA from killing more people in their attempt to find the perfect soldier. 

"Adam, is it all right if I take off? I have a hot date tonight," said Brennan with his usual devil-may-care grin. Brennan was a tall good-looking man in his twenties with dark hair and eyes. Next to him was Jesse with dirty blonde hair that always seemed in need of a cut. He joined Brennan in his grin as Brennan nudged him with his elbow. 

"When don't you have a hot date?" teased Shalimar. She was a tall striking blonde who seemed to draw men to her. Maybe it was the Feral in her that made her seem so sensual. 

"Why don't you all take off since we don't have anything happening until tomorrow," Adam replied. 

"Don't be late," Adam called after them as they each headed off their own ways. They all called back their reassurances that they'd be on time and Adam grinned with affectation as he headed back towards Mutant X headquarters. Somehow they'd become like family to him, he didn't know where or when but they had come to mean more to him than anyone else in the world. Adam strolled along enjoying the day, which he didn't get to do much of thanks to Genamax. 

A noise brought him up short and listened closely to what seemed to be clanging of metal against metal. He followed the sounds to a nearby alleyway. He stood stunned as he watched what seemed to be a sword fight between two men. One was a brute of a man who bellowed as he lunged for his tall gangly opponent. He started towards the men when he noticed a small brunette woman watching them worriedly. 

She was a well-endowed pixie faced individual who seemed concerned that her champion might not win. A groan brought his attention back to the fight and he saw that the thinner man had struck an injury to his opponent. 

"Hey!" he called and the two men looked at him in surprise. 

"Later," the large man grunted and sheathed his sword in his coat before melting into the shadows. He saw the other man look over at the woman who nodded and he, sheathing his sword, started off at a run away from Adam. He started forward and found himself stopped by the cold barrel of a gun poking into his chest. 

"No," she said quietly but in a tone that promised very bad things if he didn't obey her command. From out of the shadows the large man reappeared and struck the woman as she turned to face him, causing her to fall into Adam's arms. 

He caught her and looked up to see a wicked gleam in the man's eye as he withdrew a knife, leaving no doubt to his intentions. "She's a pretty one but when I'm done she won't be so pretty." He grinned maliciously. Adam's mind began to speed in an attempt to get himself and the woman out of the predicament they were in. Suddenly a lightning blast struck the wall near the man's head and he turned to see Brennan. 

"Can anyone join?" he asked teasingly but in a tone that suggested he wanted to hurt the man. The man faded into the shadows once again. 

"For a big guy he moves fast," said Shalimar. 

"Are you okay?" asked Emma concerned for Adam's safety. 

"Fine, but I'm afraid the young lady isn't." Adam explained what had happened as he lifted the woman into his arms and they headed for his car. They drove to Mutant X's headquarters where Adam placed the girl in the med lab. 

He scanned her to check for any serious injuries and found nothing other than a concussion. He told Shalimar to check her fingerprints against the computer files in hopes of identifying her. Leaving her to rest after Shalimar was done, they gathered together in the main room. 

"Sword fights in alleyways, now that's a new one on me," said Jesse. 

"She knows what it's all about," said Emma with a frown. 

"Only one prob, she's out cold," Brennan said. 

"Well, we'll wait until she wakes up and then ask her," Emma suggested. 

"Oh right, and she's going to tell us exactly why two guys were playing King Arthur in the middle of a downtown alley," said Brennan sarcastically. 

Shalimar took a swipe at him and Jesse laughed, "You never know, she just might," 

"She's waking," said Emma in a distracted tone and stood starting towards the med lab. 

They entered as the woman sat up and as Adam came over to her she grabbed a scalpel from the nearby table. She grabbed Adam and held the scalpel to his side with one hand as her other hand wrapped around his waist. "Where am I?" she demanded. 

"You're in a safe place," Adam responded. He winced as she nudged him with the scalpel. 

"Where?" she demanded. 

Jesse came up behind her and grabbed the hand holding the scalpel and Brennan came at her from the front to wrench Adam from her grasp. "Don't hurt her!" Adam demanded as Brennan flew by and landed hard with a grunt. 

"Us hurt her?" he asked stunned as he stood rubbing the small of his back. Emma projected a serene scene towards the woman in hopes that she'd calm down. She was surprised to feel the scene projected back at her with such force she nearly blacked out. 

The force lessened as the woman seemed to stumble and Adam caught her. She raised a hand to her forehead and paled as Adam helped her to the chair she'd vacated moments before. "We're not your enemy," Adam told her. She looked up at him with a smirk that suggested she thought otherwise. "I'm Adam, and you are....?" 

"Nobody important," she responded in a warm musical voice. 

"Maybe you can tell us about the knights of the round table then?" suggested Brennan. 

"Knights?" she asked with a puzzled look but Adam could sense she knew exactly what they were talking about. 

"Your friend with the sword," Adam said. 

She looked up at him and her eyes met his with such force he rocked back slightly. "I don't have any friends," she replied but he could see a hint of amusement in her eyes. 

"Look, we just want to help," said Shalimar. 

"I've heard that before and usually it means you want something in return and have no intention of following through on your promise," she said sarcastically. She turned quickly and stared at Emma. "I wouldn't, unless you want your mind burnt out," she threatened. Emma's eyes took on a look of fear and Brennan wrapped a protective arm around her and gave the woman a look that told her he'd die to protect Emma. 

"Your friend was wounded when he ran away and may need medical help," Adam said. 

"He doesn't," she said quietly. 

"And if he dies?" asked Jesse. 

"He won't die, he's really resilient." 

"Well you're not because you've got a severe concussion and need rest," Adam answered. 

"So I'll go home and rest." 

"You can barely stand, let alone make it home alone, so if you don't mind why don't you rest here." 

"I do mind and would appreciate you showing me the way out of here," she demanded. 

Adam motioned for the others to leave and then closed the door behind them. "I'll show you the way out after you've gotten some rest. If I wanted to do something nasty to you I would have done it by now." 

"Maybe you prefer a fight in your partners," she suggested. 

Adam threw her a look that said he was highly insulted by what she'd just said. "I'll leave you to get some rest and then I'll take you to wherever you want to go," he told her and then left the room. Adam headed into his office and worked on some paperwork as he tried to wrap his mind around the frustrating woman in the med lab and what she might mean to his life. Finally unable to concentrate, or even try, he headed back to the med lab to find it empty. 

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/26/2002 

* * *


End file.
